Ultraman Mebius
Ultraman Mebius''' (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu)' is an Ultraman and a warrior of light. He is the tenth Ultra from the land of light to visit Earth. He is an rp character and is used by' Zar. ' Front Information WIP History 'Note: This part of Ultraman Mebius history takes place in the rpverse' WIP Abilities Ultraman Mebius (Normal)= '''Ultraman Mebius' *''Physical Strength: Being an Ultra, Ultraman Mebius is able to lift things 3x his own weight and height. *Flight: Ultraman Mebius has the ability to fly, able to fly up to a maximum speed of mach 10. *Durability: Like most Ultras, Ultraman Mebius is very durable, able to tank most physical and energy based attacks. *Agility: Ultraman Mebius is a very agile fighter. *Size Change: Ultraman Mebius can shrink to a human size or gigantic size at will. *Mebius Brace: A multi-purpose item granted by Father of Ultra, using the crystal circle trackball on it, Mebius can perform various techniques and abilities. *Mebium Blade: Ultraman Mebius can create a yellow energy blade from the mebium brace that is able to cut through most kaiju with ease. *Teleportation: Ultraman Mebius can teleport across long distances with ease in a similar fashion to Ultraman except he does not lose a lot of energy for doing it. *Pyrokinesis: In this form, Ultraman has slight Pyrokenetic abilities. *Transformation: Ultraman Mebius is able to transform into various forms using the mebieum brace (but its not needed to transform). *Mebium Pinger: Mebius, using the Mebium Brace, can emit a wave made up of large, yellow energy rings from his right palm. Physical Techniques *Mebium Punch: By charging energy into his left hand, Mebius can deliver a powerful flaming punch. *Mebium Chop: Ultraman Mebius delivers a powerful chop to his foes, which he usually uses to daze his foes. *Mebium Kick: A simple flying kick *Mebium Charge: Mebius charges energy with the use of the Mebium Brace into his fist and spins at high speeds, doing a drill sort of motion. *Mebium Pitfall: Mebius can quickly gathers energy from the Mebium Brace and slams his charged fist into the ground,causing a large pitfall to occur *Lighting Thrasher: Mebius uses the same actions he uses to charge the Mebium Shot, but instead of bringing his hands together and firing it out into a beam, he uses the energy to coat his hands in the shape of an arrow which increases the destructive power of his chops. It can also be used as a shield, or even able to cut through things. *Mebium Dynamite: Ultraman Mebius engulfs his entire body in flames, and either charges at an opponent or grabs them, then explodes, dealing a decent amount of damage. Offensive Energy Attacks *Mebium Shoot: Ultraman Mebius' signature attack, a cross style beam that can destroy most monsters in one hit. In terms of strength, is about as strong as Godzilla's Atomic Breath. *Powered Up mebium Shoot: A Stronger version of the mebium shoot, in terms of power is about as strong as a slightly enhanced atomic breath *Mebium Slash: Ultraman Mebius can launch arrow-shaped, missile-strength blasts from the Mebium Brace. *Mebium Lightning Counter: Ultraman Mebius places his right hand over the Mebium Brace, spinning the crystal, it is then charged with energy and he releases a powerful beam of lightning in an infinity pattern via his fist. In terms of strength, its about as strong as the blue spiral ray. *Mebium Lighting Counter Zero: The point blank version of ^, instead of firing the beam mebius punches his foe and releases the energy point blank. *Mebium Slash wave: Mebius gathers energy into his mebium blade and fires out a slash wave. Defensive Energy Attacks *Mebium Defense Circle: When needed Mebius can create a barrier of four interlocked Mebius Strips (infinity loops) to defend himself from attacks and even reflect them. *Mebium Defense Dome: Mebius creates either a dome version of his Defense Arc or a barrier of energy that allows him to block most energy based attacks. |-|Brave Form= '''Brave' *Same abilities as normal form but increased in power x2 *''Mebium Knight Blade: An enhanced version of of the mebium blade. *Mebium Knight Blade Size Change: Mebius can create a larger yellow blade that his longer then his normal forms blade. He can also extend this blade to great lengths *Blade Overload: Using an already extended Knight Blade, Mebius can easily slash a foe from long distances. *Blade Defense: Ultraman Mebius can now more easily block attacks with his blade. *Blade Slash: Mebius can charge the Knight Blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a half moon shape slash ray from the sword. *Blade beam: Mebius can charge the Knight Blade's power to release a powerful blade beam. Can destroy a monster in one hit. *Active Blade AttacK: Mebius rushes towards his enemy then quickly executes a cross slash that will form an 8-shaped symbol, the energy then surges into the opponent, causing an explosion and dealing high amounts of damage. *Passive Blade Attack: Mebius swings his blade in the air in the shape of his symbol. The image becomes a construct and with another swing is sent flying towards Mebius opponent which cuts the symbol into them and causing them to explode. *Turning Blade Attack: Mebius basically spins himself around at rapid speeds, before cutting his opponent. Most beam attacks will simply reflect. |-|Burning Brave Form= '''Burning Brave' *Same abilities as his normal form but increased x4 *''Pyrokinesis: Like this form implies, Ultraman Mebius now has the ability to control fire, and this form in particular increases fire based attacks by 30% *Immunity to fire/High Temperatures: In This form, Mebius is practically immune to fire based attacks, and can into the hottest of environments and still be fine. *Mebium Burning Burst: Ultraman Mebius creates a large ball of fire in his hands; first, he places his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. He then brings his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. Finally, he then hurls the fireball at his foes. It causes massive amounts of damage and causes large explosions to occur. Physical Techniques *Mebium Burning Drill: Ultraman Mebius is able to perform a flaming spin kick and rotates his body like a drill. It can pierce through monsters and cause explosions on contact. *Burning Mebium Dynamite: Similar to his normal forms Mebium Dynamite but much more powerful |-|Phoenix Brave Form= '''Phoenix Brave' *Same Abilities as all of his previous forms but increased x6 *''Beam Reversal: Mebius can reverse very powerful beam attacks if they come into contact with his body. *Shield: Does the same thing as this ^ *Phoenix Mebium Knight Shoot: An even stronger version of the Mebium shoot, Ultraman Mebius fires out a blue and goldish yellow energy beam from his hand, He can increase its power by forming an L shape with his arms. In terms of strength, its about as strong as a meltdown spiral ray *Mebium Phoenix Dynamite: Ultraman Mebius performs an extreamly powerful version of the mebium dynamite attack *Twin Swords'': Ultraman Mebius now is able to create twin blades from both the mebium brace and the Knight Brace. Personality WIP Trivia WIP Theme Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:Male Category:Earth Defender Category:TV Show Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Krazar77)